


bitter brandy, smooth down your throat

by Ailovlovyuu, forgetmenotsand_marigolds



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cursed, Drinking, Drunk Merry, First Time, Lurtz ain’t ready, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Rutting, Size Difference, Slight Cannon divergence, Smut, Thick Cock - Freeform, We’re all going to hell, confused Uruk, excessive cum, garbage, giant cock, horny hobbit, im just a trash goblin, interspecies fucking, just porn, mindless entertainmeng, monster cock, nobody asked for this, porn no plot, strike me where I stand, tbc...?, the ship you never knew you needed, thigh fucking, trash, virgin, write the fic you wanna see in the world, you ain’t ready
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailovlovyuu/pseuds/Ailovlovyuu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetmenotsand_marigolds/pseuds/forgetmenotsand_marigolds
Summary: It’s been three days after Merry and Pippin have been picked up by Saruman’s army. On their way to Isengard, the hobbits must be kept close. Much to Lurtz’ suprise, a little closer than expected.





	bitter brandy, smooth down your throat

By the third night the halflings had finally stopped their squirming. They began to stick close, thanks to all the threats given from the orcs. Those lesser creatures and their short sightedness. 

“Come.” The leader of the Uruk-Hai, snagged the closest hobbit.

Merry flailed about as his cape was taken in hand. He was being pulled backward and down, towards the near cave and away from the fire. 

“Well wait just a minute-“ The hobbit’s complaints were stopped short by a large back to the face. Rough hands took his squish face and plugged its maw with the head of the Uruk flask. It was like fire down his throat, with the taste of excrement. It came gushing from his throat with coughs and gags. 

Lurtz laughed at the little hands grasping desperate at his forearm. The things face began to flush pink and veins strained at his neck. By the time the flask was emptied the hobbit’s face and body were wet from the vile liquid. Tears slid down his face while glaring at the Uruk. He tried to hide his shame, but Lurtz grabbed the arm mid air and tugged the short thing close. He took his tongue to the skin below Merry’s eyes. Merry brought his hands against the beasts head and pressed in vain while the things putrid tongue ran over the alcohol coating his face. Lurtz laughed once more before dragging the halfling the rest of the way into the cave. 

Each hobbit had to spend the night with at least one Uruk-Hai after their escape attempt on the first night. There is a chill on the air tonight, and this hobbit will do well to keep him warm. The Uruk-Hai do not busy themselves with building a bed of any kind. He threw the halfling to the ground and laid beside him on the damp mud. 

Merry stiffened. This was the first Uruk to lay with him instead of near him. He was slotted in the things lap. He tried to lean away from its hard form only for the beast to pull him back down, hard. Lurtz growled in the halflings ear, “stay.” Seemed it would be a long night for Merry. 

The alcohol began to really work its way through Merrys system. He began to feel warm. He softened into sleep. Forgetting himself in his drunken stupor, when the wind blew cold into the cave, the hobbit backed up deeper into the warmth at his back. 

An unfamiliar feeling, flung the Uruk-hai into wakefulness. Lurtz eyes shot down to the small heater nestled in his lap. The halfling stirred once more. Lurtz’s length began to harden under the hobbits insistent hips. His member had never felt such things. He’d seen others touching in this way but knew nothing of this himself. 

Merry felt warmth and thighs. Thighs thick and firm, so much larger than his own. Half-asleep, half-drunk, he thinks himself safe in the arms of his brave Boromir. His mind’s eye believes no time had past since they last tangled in the woods. Had his thoughts not been sloshing through the Uruk’s drink he’d never have the audacity to act on these feelings. Now though, the thigh pressing up between his own thinner legs, it urged him on. He grabbed the large knee, leveraging himself so that he could rub his hardening cock along the thigh. Then merry planted a hand on the Uruk’s war-skirt and slid it up to bring his ass flush with the searing member. 

Lurtz was taken aback by the halfling’s enthusiasm. Taken aback from the pleasure his hardness provided. His cock slipped, wanted for more. Lurtz took hold of the hobbit’s hips, thin in his large hands. 

Merry gasped at Boromir’s aggression. He wanted this just as bad. Desperately Merry grasped fumbled with his belt. He hadn’t fucked once since they left the shire. He barely has even had time to touch himself since this journey began. Merry pulled down his pants and the cock slipped easily between his thighs. It was massive. 

Merry was full of need for this massive cock. “Touch me,” the young hobbit moaned; his need and the lilt of the Shire were thick on his lips.

He took the Uruk’s hand and ran it up and under his shirt. Lurtz’s pupils exploded. He rutted his cock against the halfling’s petite member and sensitive taint. Their breathing began to quicken with their pulses. The Uruk-Hai’s thick-veined cock purpled. Then it came with an earth shacking shout. The member pulsed against the smaller cock. Merry was spilling over himself as the Uruk’s fingers bruised his hips. The Uruk’s cum was scorching, thick and everywhere. 

The reality of the shout presented itself. Slowly merry turned to face his partner. To his shock, it was Lurtz, lulling into sleep. 

Lurtz had never had a better sleep. The halfling will sleep with him the next night as well.


End file.
